Forever Young
by OneDirectionz
Summary: When new boy Harry Styles moves into the neighbourhood Alice would like nothing better than to pretend nothing had changed in her life. Fate seemed to have different plans for her though...
1. Chapter 1

"Someone's been tango'd" I muttered under my breath to Sarah and she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to suppress her laughter. Obviously she didn't stuff it in far enough as Jenna turned to face us, looking down her nose at us like we were mud on her shoes. So yeah, just her normal facial expression.

"Something funny?" she put one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at us questioningly. With her two pathetic cronies standing slightly behind her at either side it looked like something out of a bad gangsta movie. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you want something specific or will anything do? I got a bunch of jokes straight off bargain hunt last night which I reckon are pretty damn hilarious" I smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't get smart with me" she hissed, taking a half step forward.

"You wouldn't recognise it if I did, I'm surprised the word smart is even in your vocabulary" I quipped back and Sarah snorted with laughter. Jenna gave us a look filled with utter loathing before flicking her hair and walking off, her followers two steps behind her.

"If she wiggles those hips any more when she walks she is gonna be flashing thong" Sarah commented.

"Or lack of thong" I replied and Sarah made an 'ew' expression on her face, "seriously though, that skirt is one millimetre away from being classed as a belt".

"It's Jenna, what do you expect?" Sarah sighed and I nodded in agreement. Jenna Smith was the self proclaimed queen of our school. Oh sorry did I say queen? I meant slut. Rumoured to have slept with at least half of the boys in our year she is what you might call the leader of the 'popular' crowd at school. I hated the 'popular' crew and they hated me right back. You can believe them air quotes around 'popular', they have a lot more enemies than they might realise.

"Better go, I'm one late away from a detention" Sarah stood up as the bell for registration went. Sarah Tomlinson was my absolute best friend in the entire world. She was just about as sarcastic as me, hated the populars just about as much as me and was a generally easy going, happy-go-lucky person. I swung my bag over my shoulder and followed Sarah to registration, thinking that if we were there early at least we would get the good seats at the back of the room.

.

"SARAH AND ALICE PUT THOSE PHONES AWAY AND THOSE CHAIRS BACK ON ALL FOUR LEGS THIS SECOND!" Mr Jacksons voice suddenly bellowed around the room making me just about jump out of my skin. Reluctantly I slipped my phone back in my pocket, it was how me and Sarah communicated whilst Mr Jackson read out the ridiculously long and boring list of morning announcements.

"What's the point of getting the chairs at the back of the room if you can't even lean against the wall" Sarah muttered as we let out chairs fall back down onto all four legs.

"Now, as some of you may have noticed we have a new student joining us today" Mr Jackson announced, gesturing to a boy sitting at the front of the room. I leaned over slightly to get a good view, I hadn't actually noticed him come in, probably too busy chatting to Sarah. "This is Harry Styles" Mr Jackson continued as new boy shuffled around in his seat to face the rest of the class. My heart just about stopped, he was HOT. His eyes were luscious pools of green and blue swirled together and his smile was all dimples. His hair was a mess of chocolate curls which nobody but him could have pulled off. I knew I was going to hate him already. I snapped my eyes back into my sockets as Mr Jackson began to speak again. "Louis, Harry is in all your classes so I'm trusting you to show him around ok?" Mr Jackson said and Louis nodded. Louis Tomlinson was Sarah's brother, he was quite hot himself, as well as being incredibly funny, but I could never admit that obviously or Sarah would murder me. Mr Jackson sat down at his desk which was the signal that the announcements were over.

"Well yum!" Sarah wiggled her eyebrows at me and I nodded in agreement, glancing over at Harry.

"Yeah, but look who's onto him already" I scrunched up my face in disgust as I saw Jenna perch herself on the edge of Harry's desk, talking animatedly and fluttering her huge thick fake eyelashes.

"Typical" Sarah shook her head in disgust, "Maybe he won't go for her?".

"Sarah, he's a teenage boy, she is a half naked, obviously up for it teenage girl, you do the maths" I muttered just as the bell went for first class. Thank the pope it was Friday.

.

"So you are staying the night, yes?" Sarah asked. Her brother was throwing a party at their house tonight as their parents were away and Sarah had invited me along for moral support. Louis' friends and Sarah's were not the same type of people, Jenna and her crew had their claws into Louis pretty deep. I nodded, pulling up outside my house so that I could grab my stuff.

"Who's moving out?" Sarah nodded her head to the removal van across the road from my house and I shook my head.

"Nobody, that house has been empty for months, must be someone moving in..." I mused.

"Oh well, hurry up and get your stuff!" she clapped her hands twice to make me hurry up and I left the car.

"Muuuuuuum?" I yelled as I threw my school bag down at the front door. No reply, it didn't surprise me, she often worked late on a Friday. I grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled a message on it:

Hey, staying at Sarah's house tonight, got my mobile if you need me. :)

Love ya, Ali xxx

After pinning the note onto the fridge with my favourite Mr Men fridge magnet, I went up to my room and shoved all my overnight gear plus and outfit to wear tonight into a bag before heading back out to the car. Sarah bounced up and down in her seat excitedly as I slipped back behind the wheel.

"I know who your new neighbour is" she sang, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Do tell" I said, shoving the keys in the ignition and turning the car on.

"The one, the only, Mr Harry Styles" she enunciated every syllable of his name slowly and my jaw hit the floor.

"Really?" my eyes widened in disgust.

"Yep, just saw him pull up and enter the house, so unless he's a squatter I'm thinking that's his new house".

"Oh god, Jenna is gonna be here the whole frickin' time once she gets his claws into him!" I moaned, pulling away and heading to Sarah's house.

"I feel your pain brutha!" Sarah joked, knowing there was no point in even trying to deny it. We knew Jenna to well.

"I'm guessing she is going to be at yours tonight?" I sighed and Sarah scowled.

"Probably, ugh why does Louis feel the need to invite the whole year into my house? Heard of a personal bubble? Privacy ring any bells?" she shook her head in disgust as I pulled into her driveway.

.

"Jeezum Louis, you planning on drinking all that tonight or, like, swimming in it?" I commented when I saw the amount of alcohol he had set out on the kitchen counter.

"Well drink initially, but hey who knows, a few drinks into the night and we could quite well be swimming in it!" he joked and I laughed. Surprisingly I actually got on really well with Louis, despite his friendliness with Jenna. Sometimes I wondered if he was actually as into the popular girls as they were into him.

"Note to self: stay away from Louis all night" I muttered teasingly under my breath before leaving him in the kitchen and following Sarah up to her room.

"Ok so we have two hours before my house gets descended on by the good, the bad and the ugly, better get prepared" Sarah pulled a pair of curlers out of a drawer and plugged them in. I sighed, it seemed such a waste getting all done up for the benefit of...well no-one really. Same old people we saw at school everyday

"Wonder if Harry's coming tonight?" Sarah mused, separating her hair into sections in preparation for curling. I knew the answer to that one.

"If Jenna is I have no doubt she will be ensuring he is too".


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Louis grabbed both our hands and pulled us to the middle of the room.

"Spin the bottle was fun when we were 12 Lou" Sarah retorted but he didn't care. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders and sat down in circle of people, pulling me down beside her. The party was in full flow, literally our whole year had turned up for it. Me and Sarah had stuck together and mingled with the majority of people, blatantly ignoring Jenna of course. Luckily she didn't seem to be involved in Louis' attempts to get spin the bottle going. I wondered why Sarah was suddenly so keen to play and then I noticed who her eyes kept flicking up to...Niall. Niall was one of Louis' best friends and Sarah had had a thing for him for ages. He was kinda cute, had to admit it, and his Irish accent was to die for.

"Ok, the game is quite easy, all you do..." Louis began but I cut over him.

"Louis, its spin the bottle, everyone knows how to play!" I said exasperatedly and a few people in the circle chuckled appreciatively.

"Ok, ok, you go first then!" he handed me the bottle and I shrugged before setting it in the middle of the circle and spinning it. I waited and it landed on...Sarah! Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh come here Ali dear!" she said dramatically, pulling me towards her and kissing me massively on the cheek.

"Fine, I'll let you off...Sarah your go!" Louis said and Sarah span the bottle. It landed on Lee, one of our friends, and she smiled and went and pecked him on the lips and received a few wolf whistles.

"Oh, this looks fun, what's going on?" Jenna's high pitched squeal sounded from above my head. She squeezed herself into the circle right next to Harry, what a shocker.  
>"I'm just going to the loo" I lied to Sarah before getting up and leaving the game. Instead I went over to the drink counter and poured myself a vodka and coke. No way was I risking having to put my mouth anywhere near that bitch.<p>

.

"Guess who got to kiss Niaaallll!" Sarah came bouncing up to me half an hour later.

"Ah, nice one Sarah!" I said slapping her a high five. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let me guess, Jenna managed to get the bottle to land on Harry?" I asked and Sarah nodded.

"Yep, at least three times, sick making" she commented, far too happy to really care.

"Poor Harry, someone should warn him!" I said, suddenly angry. I put it down to the fact that I had probably had a little too much to drink in that half an hour...

"Yeah...hold on, why do you care so much?" Sarah narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously.

"I don't! I just think it's about time someone stood up to her!" I said, feeling my cheeks flush. I downed another vodka shot to fill the awkward silence. Luckily Sarah dropped the subject.

"Lets go dance!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the mass of dancing people in the living room, instantly removing all thoughts of Harry and Jenna from my mind.

.

"If you want to keep the content of your stomach in your stomach, do not look to your left" Sarah yelled at me over the din of the music and the dancing mass of bodies we were surrounded by. So of course, I look to my left. Jenna had Harry pinned up against a wall and they were playing what can only be described as extreme tonsil tennis.

"If her mouth had any more of his inside it I'm pretty sure that would be classed as attempted cannibalism" I replied disgusted and Sarah doubled over in laughter, almost knocking over the people next to her.

"Whoops, sorry!" she giggled, straightening up as they glared at her a little.

"Hey, Sarah!" Louis grabbed Sarah's arm as he finally managed to shove his way through the dancing crowd to reach her, "Niall asked for your number, so I gave it to him!" he glared at her.  
>"Ok... and now you look like you are going to kill me because...?" she looked at him questioningly and he just shook his head.<p>

"Sarah you are far too good for any of my friends" he began and Sarah cut across him.

"I'm sure they would love to hear you say that!" she retorted and I laughed. Sarah was so cute when she was mad.

"Let me finish! Just don't get your hopes up, I know for a fact Niall is texting about 30 different girls right now" he said triumphantly and I saw Sarah's face fall slightly, only for a split second. Louis must of seen it too, "Sorry Sez" he said softly, pulling her into a hug, but she shoved him away.  
>"Hey, who said I cared?" she said defiantly before turning her back on Louis, grabbing both my hands and dancing wildly to the new song that had come on. Louis looked at me questioningly over her shoulder and I just shrugged my shoulders. We waved the last guest's away at 3 o'clock in the morning. The house was a state, bottles everywhere, drink spilt on the carpet, crisp crumbs and general food and wrappers everywhere.<p>

"Mum and dad aren't back until tomorrow night...I say we sort this in the morning?" Louis turned to Sarah as we went back to the living room. To my surprise Harry was still there, lying on the sofa texting on his phone.

"If by we, you mean you, then sure! Lets not forget who's party this was Lou" Sarah replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm beat, coming Harry?" he said to Harry and Harry got off the sofa and followed Louis up to his room, giving us a small smile as he passed.

"So Louis has a new friend eh?" I said after they had left the room.

"Looks like it...as long as he doesn't start bringing Jenna here with him it's cool" Sarah said, giving the messy house one more long suffering look before heading up to her room.

.

I woke up early, far too early, the room was still in darkness. I sat up but quickly lay back down again as my head throbbed in protest. Ugh, how much had I drank last night? Slowly I reached across for my phone to check the time. 6:30am, what? But my throat was so dry and achy I knew I would never be able to sleep again until I had had a drink. I sat up gingerly on the edge of Sarah's sofa bed, clutching my head in my hands. The pain subsided slightly and I managed to get up and slip out of the room without waking up Sarah. I padded downstairs to the kitchen in my bare feet and to my surprise the light was on. I edged through the door and saw Harry, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a tube of pringles. He looked up when I walked in and I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Hangover food" he mumbled and I just nodded sleepily, heading over to the fridge and getting out a carton of cranberry juice. However, the smell of meat from inside the fridge made my stomach turn. Oh god. I dropped the carton on the floor and legged it to the bathroom, just in time to throw my body weight in alcohol up into the loo. Yuck, I hated being sick more than anything in the world. Except Jenna of course. I cleaned my face with cool water and headed back to the kitchen, my head throbbing even worse than before.

"You ok?" Harry asked looking slightly concerned and I nodded before getting myself a glass of water from the tap. I wasn't risking opening that fridge again.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked, my voice croaky.

"Well lets just say I was in the same state as you about half an hour ago" he grinned and I nodded, instantly starting up the throbbing again. OUCH, no nodding Alice.

"Jenna said Louis sister was a lightweight, I just had no idea how right she was" he chuckled teasingly and I glared.

"One, I'm not Louis sister, Two, Jenna is a skanky, slutty bitch who isn't fit to lick the mud of a poor man's boots" I snapped and he looked shocked.

"Wow harsh, she was just kidding..." Harry looked slightly shocked at my outburst and I rolled my eyes. How had this conversation gone downhill so fast?

"Mhm, yeah, that's nice" I said sarcastically and he glared at me.

"What do you have against Jenna so much?" he snapped and my eyes widened.

"Do you have all day? I have a whole freakin' list" I retorted and he just stared at me, stunned, "You know, I owe you congratulations, of all the boys Jenna has sucked into her little games you are the one who has fallen for it the fastest! You met her what, this morning? Niiice going Styles". After finishing my little speech I turned my back on him and headed back to Sarah's room to try and get some more sleep. Yeah right, like I was going to be able to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday was spent mostly helping Sarah and Louis clean up and Sunday passed in a blur of homework finishing. Before I knew it we were at Monday morning again and I was heading to my first class of the day, Music. I loved music, it was my favourite subject and I had a double lesson first thing on a Monday, probably why I didn't hate Monday mornings quite as much as everyone else.

"Hey babes, recovered from Friday night!" Vita and Lee turned around to face me as I sat down at the desk behind them. I liked having my own space in music, I was highly opinionated and didn't like arguing constantly with who ever was next to me.

"Yeah...just! It was a good night, eh?" I spoke whilst pulling my stuff out and they nodded.

"Oooh yum, look who's taken music!" Vita grinned suddenly and I looked up from organising my stuff on the desk and groaned.

"Not one of his many fans?" Lee said hopefully and I shook my head, prompting him to hold up his hand for a high five. I laughed and slapped his hand whilst Vita shook her head at us scornfully.

"You should be nice to him, he's new!" she scolded us and I just shrugged.

"He has Jenna to be nice to him" I hissed her name and Vita nodded agreeably.

"Yeah I guess, no Jenna in this class though". Another reason why I loved music so much.

"Yeah, thank fuck" I said and Lee laughed, causing the teacher, Mr Kemp, to turn and frown in our direction.

"Ok class settle down" he said before turning back to Harry who he was speaking to, "Right Harry, you can go take that seat next to Alice, she has a natural talent for music and will help you with anything you need". I instantly stiffened at the sound of my name and stared fixated at the table as I heard footsteps coming towards me. Harry slung his bag under the table and sat down in the chair next to me. Faaantastic. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off my Mr Kemp starting the lesson.

"Ok class, today is a practical lesson so I want you to practice your instruments that you have picked to be examined on at the end of the year. You can use any of the free music classrooms" he said before walking over to Harry.  
>"Harry, what instruments do you play?" Mr Kemp asked, perching on the edge of his desk as the rest of the class shuffled around, grabbing instruments and whatnot.<p>

"Guitar and singing" he said and I have to admit I was surprised. Guitar, yeah that was expected, but singing? I had him down as the type of guy who was too cool to embarrass himself singing.

"Ah, same as Alice here" Mr Kemp smiled down at us both and I gave him a small smile back, before hastily getting up and going to get a guitar before I was roped into helping Harry.

.

"...this is not food" Sarah glared disgustedly at her plate and I laughed. I had to admit it, it didn't look edible.

"Mix it all together! See what we end up with" Andy suggested pulling Sarah's plate away from her and he and Lee started attacking it with forks.

"Boys" Vita rolled her eyes as if that single word explained everything and I laughed.

"Could be worse, they could mix the pudding in with it too" Riley suggested and Sarah shushed her.

"Don't give them ideas!" she hissed and we all laughed.

"Hey!" Louis came and sat himself down beside us at the dinner table, Niall standing behind him.

"Ew, don't come here, I don't admit we are related..." Sarah looked at him in mock horror and he just stuck his tongue out at her childishly in response.

"I'm not here to see you, mum just phoned, said that she cant pick us up tonight, car is in the garage, so I was wondering Alice..." he trailed off looking at me hopefully and I nodded.

"No problem, as long as its quick yeah caus I have work tonight" I said and he nodded and Sarah gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks Ali, you're a star" she said and I nodded.

"I do try..." I sighed, grinning and she shoved me playfully, rolling her eyes as Louis and Niall walked away. I saw Sarah watch Niall leave and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. Luckily everyone else was still chatting and nobody noticed.

"What?" she said innocently, but I could see a pink flush appear in her cheeks.

"Nothing...so has Niall text you yet?" I asked oh-so-casually, taking a sip of my juice.

"Maybe..." she said, trying to hide her grin of delight and I snorted.

"That'll be a yes then! Just remember what Lou said ok? I don't want you getting hurt" I ruffled her hair in that annoying way I have and she huffed, pushing me away to sort it out.

"I know, I know, he's just nice to talk to anyway, as a friend like" she said and I nodded, knowing that she had a lot more than friendship on her mind.

.

"No, no no no, please no...aaahhh shit" I said as the traffic lights turned to red just as I reached them. Driving Louis and Alice home had taken a little longer than I had expected and now I was running late for work. I sat, tapping my nails on the steering wheel as I waited for the lights to change to green. As soon as they did I whacked my foot on the accelerator and...stalled.

"This is so not my day" I muttered to myself as I started the car up again. I pulled into work only five minutes late and ran through the doors, scraping my hair up into a bun as I went.

"I'm so sorry Mary" I started gushing the minute I got through the door and she just waved her hand, grinning.

"Don't worry Alice, you are only five minutes late, I know what a busy little bee you are" she said smiling and I gave her a one armed hug as I grabbed my apron off the wall.

"Did I ever tell you what a legend you are Mary?" I said and saw her grin to herself as I pulled on my apron and bakers hat.

"No not that I recall!" she waved her wooden spoon at me and I dodged it, grinning. I loved Mary, she was like my second mother. I worked at the local bakery with Mary, who was the boss, and Gina who was a few years older than me. It was always so fun, Mary and Gina were such happy, jokey people. I had originally gotten the job because I was, well not exactly going out with, but had a think with Mary's son, Josh. Josh had moved away a year ago to live with his dad and I'm not going to lie, I had been crushed. But I try not to think of that. "By the way, I've hired a new person" she said as I began rolling out pastry like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, who?" I asked, my heart sinking slightly. I liked the people who work here now.

"A young boy called Harry, new to the neighbour hood" my heart sank. "Seemed a nice young chap" she continued, oblivious to my lack of enthusiasm, "cheeky but in a good way, I think you would like him. Keen to get work at a bakery.".

"Hmm, sounds nice" I lied through my teeth and Mary tapped me on the nose with a floury finger as she passed.

"Not bad on the eyes either, you could do worse m'dear!" she winked at me and I scowled.

"Mary!" I warned, brandishing a rolling pin at her threateningly. and she held her hands up in defeat.

"I know, no messing in your love life, got it!" she laughed.

"So, when does he start?" I asked, hoping the answer would be 'in ten years time'.

"Tomorrow, Gina is still on holiday until next month so you can show him the ropes" she said and I nodded. No such luck.

"Sounds good" I lied, opening the oven and taking out the freshly made loaves of bread, inhaling the amazing scent.  
>"Nothing beats the smell of freshly baked bread!" Mary commented, noticing me lingering over the loaves.<p>

"You said it!" I smiled at her. As long as I had Mary and her cheerful ways, I could handle anything, or anyone.

.

I collapsed onto my bed when I got home at half past eight that night. As much as I loved my work, it was always tiring after a long day at school. I pulled my laptop towards me and logged onto facebook. The first thing I noticed on my homepage made me gasp with happiness.

_-Vita is now in a relationship with Lee-_

_-Lee is now in a relationship with Vita-_

"Aww" I smiled to myself, knowing what a fantastic couple they made. We had all seen it coming. Just then my phone rang and I looked at the screen, it was Sarah.

"Just seen the news, how sweet!" I answered.

"I know, aww, I'm so happy for them" she gushed down the phone.

"About bloody time!" I laughed. We chatted for a while about Lee and Vita before she changed the subject.

"So, guess who's at my house?" she didn't sound happy.

"Harry?" I guessed.

"Yeah but that's not the issue, Jenna came round looking for him" she sounded disgusted.

"Really? Wow that's sad"

"Yeah, but the strange thing was Harry didn't seem that excited about her coming, infact, he looked a bit pissed off". Hmm, strange.

"Huh, maybe he's having second thoughts?" I mused.

"Maybe, anyway, she's still here so I'm kinda stuck in my room"

"Sucks to be you!"

"Tell me about it, anyway I better go get some homework done, Mr Mantle is going to kill me if I hand in my English late again"

"Yeah same, see you tomorrow babes"

"Bye". I hung up and turned back to my computer screen. One new friend request. I clicked on it: Harry Styles.

"Yeah I don't think so Styles" I muttered to myself, clicking decide later. I hadn't told anyone about out little argument in the early hours at Sarah's, and I wasn't planning on it. Until I figured out what was going on with Jenna I wouldn't be making up with him any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"OW, stupid fucking guitar cases" I swore under my breath as I crashed right into a pile of, thankfully empty, guitar cases. Muttering angrily to myself as my toe throbbed, I made my way down the music corridor looking for an empty room to practice in. I had a double free lesson and music was the only subject I could actually force myself into studying. Maybe because it didn't feel like music was a subject, more of a passion. Anyway, it turned out only one room was free, right at the end of the corridor but, typical of my luck, it was locked. Leaning my guitar on the wall outside the room I wandered up the corridor, peering in the rooms looking for Mr Kemp to unlock the door. I finally heard his voice inside the room two doors down from the one I wanted. "Yes, from the diaphragm, deep breaths". I grinned to myself, the amount of times I had heard him say the phrase 'from the diaphragm' was uncanny. I was about to open the door when I heard someone reply. "Maybe I should just change song?". Damn, I recognised that voice. "Harry, perseverance boy! Now come on, try again!" Mr Kemp sounded stern and I risked peeking through the window on the door. Harry was standing in the middle of the room, hand over his stomach, swaying a little to the music Mr Kemp was playing on the piano. His face was full of concentration, none of the hyper emotional, 'I'm so cool' shit he seemed to pull off whenever Jenna was around. All these thoughts were blown from my head when he began to sing.

"_It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you."<p>

My jaw literally hit the ground. Wow, there was no denying it, that boy could sing! Silently I tiptoed away, still pondering about how, I know this is gonna sound cheesy, at _home_ he looked when he was singing. My mind was so shook up that I didn't realise I wasn't alone in the corridor before I bashed head first into someone.

"OUCH, god, sorry!" I began before looking up. I saw Louis smiling down at me.

"Daydreaming about the day you can finally have that face lift?" he joked and I scowled at him.

"Yeah, you know me so well" I said sarcastically and he just chuckled and carried on up the corridor past me. I quickly picked up my guitar and headed back to the storage room with it. Somehow I just wasn't in the mood for music any more.

"Alice, a word if you please?" Mr Kemp called over to me as I was packing away my stuff just as the bell went at the end of the lesson. It was my last lesson of the day and I was heading to work afterwords, "You too Harry if you don't mind". Frowning a little as the rest of the class filed out the classroom door to freedom, I perched myself on a desk at the front of the class.

"As you both know, at the end of the year students perform their chosen instruments and are examined on them. Afterwords they perform to the rest of the school in a sort of concert" he began and my heart sank. I had a bad feeling where he was going with this, "this year I thought it would be nice if we had some duets in the concert, mix it up a bit" he smiled at us both and I gave a weak smile in return. "As you two are the only singers in the class I would like you to sing a duet".

"Do we have to?" I tried to keep the whining out of my voice. Apparently I was unsuccessful as a small frown appeared between Mr Kemp's eyebrows.

"Alice, that is not the attitude I expect from a senior student, I would like you to at least consider" he began but Harry cut over him.

"I'll consider it" he said, swinging his school bag over his shoulder, "but I have to go now, I have work" he said before leaving the room.

"Yeah, me too" I said, following him out of the room before Mr Kemp had a chance to reply.

"Hey, HARRY" I yelled down the corridor, realising that I hadn't directly spoken to him since our fall out.

"Yeah?" he turned around and waited for me to catch up.

"You weren't being serious right? You don't really want to duet?" I said it as more of a statement than a question but he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I love singing, might be fun" he said evenly and I frowned.

"I dunno if you noticed, but me and you, not exactly best of friends" I said slowly and he didn't look at me, just kept walking.

"Well done Sherlock, want a medal?" he said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. I was practically jogging along beside him, it took about three of my strides to match one of his.

"Harry if you are just doing this to piss me off..." I began and he stopped walking.

"Oh get of your high horse, I don't care enough to go to that much effort to annoy you. Did you ever just think that maybe I wanted to improve my singing? Or that its a good opportunity? No, of course not, it's all about your stupid little mind games" he scowled at me and I scowled right back.

"My mind games? Oh come on, I'm not the one who has been sucked in by the mind games of a plastic slut" I retorted and he just shook his head.

"Look, whatever, I'm late for work" he sighed and I nodded.

"Yeah, me too, I'll see you there" I stormed off down the corridor, ignoring his 'what?'. I hated that boy and no amount of pretty voice was going to change that.

.

"Ah Alice, on time again I see!" Mary teased as I stumbled into the bakery five minutes late again.

"Crap sorry, I was held up at school..." I trailed off, grabbing my apron and shoving my hair up into a messy bun.

"Harry is late too, not good on his first day" she sighed, mixing vigorously as she spoke. Just then though, the door burst open again and in came Harry, running his hands through his curls.

"Mary, I'm sorry I'm late" he began but she cut over him.

"That's ok Harry, you weren't the only one" she shot me a joking mad look and I saw Harry's eyes widen as he realised I was there. I ignored him and went to get a batch of ingredients from the store. When I arrived back Mary had gotten Harry started to work on the next days loaves.

"Ok kids, I need to nip out to collect our new ingredients, Alice you are in charge, help Harry with anything he needs" she gave me a quick wink and eyebrow wiggle behind his back and I rolled my eyes at her. She grabbed her coat and left, leaving the bakery in utter silence. It was a full minute until Harry spoke.  
>"Why are you everywhere?" he asked and I looked up from my pastry.<p>

"I'm sorry, would you like to rephrase that to, 'Why am I stalking you?'" I said harshly and he just shook his head, curls flopping infront of his face a little.

"Look our lives seem destined to be interlinked, work, music, the Tomlinson's" he ticked off the list on his fingers and I nodded, there was no denying it.

"Living opposite each other" I added and he looked up.  
>"Really? Didn't even know that" he mused, "Anyway, maybe we should just start again? Try and get on".<p>

"Maybe" I grudgingly agreed and he walked around to stand next to me and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Harry Styles" he introduced himself and I just stared at his hand.

"Are you being serious?" I half laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Play along!" he moaned and I took his hand.

"Alice" I said and he nodded, smirking to himself a little. "Lets make this clear though, my being civil to you does not extend to any particular friend of yours" I stated and he sighed a little.

"Fine, whatever, be stubborn" he muttered and I glowered a little, seeing this new 'friendship' failing already.

"Stubborn is my middle name Styles, get used to it".


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not sure the song is appropriate..." I bit my bottom lip awkwardly and Mr Kemp rolled his eyes.

"Alice, its a song, the lyrics don't mean you ACTUALLY want to marry Harry!" he joked and I shrugged.

"Thank god for that!" I flashed a grin at Harry.

"Ouch, I'm hurt!" he joked and Mr Kemp clapped his hands twice.

"Right lets give this a run though, we only have 20 minutes to work with here guys" he said, sitting down behind the piano. It was lunchtime and me and Harry had been asked to come and practice for the end of year concert. I slipped off the desk I was sitting on and stood infront of on of the microphones in the middle of the room. Harry sang first,

"_It's a beautiful night_

_we're looking for something dumb to do_

_hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

I took a deep breath before singing,

"_Is it that look in your eyes_

_or is it this dancing juice_

_who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

Mr Kemp stopped playing as I finished my first section and looked at us for a minute.

"What, that bad?" I asked, half joking half worried. I had just realised that Harry had never actually heard me sing before.

"No, it's just your voices are so well matched! Better than I expected" he said.

"That's a good thing right..." Harry questioned and he nodded.

"Yes but you two look so awkward standing next to each other, you need to at least pretend you like each other". Wow, this was awkward. At that moment someone knocked on the door and in came...Jenna.

"Sorry for interrupting, the office needs to see Harry" she glanced round the room suspiciously before turning to Mr Kemp.

"Ok guys we will pick this up same time next week" Mr Kemp sighed, picked up his stuff and left the room.

"Erm...what do the office want?" Harry asked Jenna suspiciously and she sighed dramatically.

"Don't be silly, I was saving you from having to do this!" she giggled girlishly and stroked his arm. Spew. I raised my eyebrows when Harry glanced at me but I didn't say anything. I grabbed my bag and left the room without saying anything to either of them. Every time I thought I could give Harry a break, Jenna just had to come and ruin things. Well I didn't care any more, they could do whatever they wanted.

.

"Pleeeaaaasseeee!" I whined, tugging on Sarah's sleeve and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"NO! It's no fun, you always win!" she tugged her arm away and I huffed, chucking the Sing-Star microphones back into the drawer. It was the first day of the Easter holidays and I was staying over at Sarah's house, just for the crack.

"Fine, what d'ya wanna do instead than?" I grumbled, crossing my arms and legs like a five year old after a tantrum.

"Weeeell we could do the whole girly manicures and facials game or we could bake or..." she tapped her fingers against the desk as she thought.

"YUM, bake, lets go!" I stood up and headed towards her kitchen, "Chocolate chip cookies?" I called over my shoulder.

"Obviously!" she replied and I chuckled, pulling ingredients out of her kitchen cupboards.

"Yeah, make yourself at home" she said sarcastically, sitting herself down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Lets be honest man, I practically live here!" I replied, laying the ingredients out on the bar before grabbing a seat next to her. Half an hour, loads of chocolate scoffing and a major flour fight later, the cookies were baking in the oven.

"Mmm, smells good, I hate the waiting game!" Sarah moaned, brushing flour off her trousers.

"We should probably clean up..." I glanced at the flour covered kitchen.

"Wow, either its snowed or your dandruff is even worse than I thought" Louis commented as he entered the kitchen.

"Ha fucking ha" Sarah replied scathingly as she began to sweep up the flour. I shook my head wildly like a dog and it sent another shower of flour flying around the kitchen.

"I'm gonna say dandruff" I joked, running my fingers through my hair, which was now a lovely half brown half grey colour. Nice.

"Anyway, me and Harry are about to watch a film if you and your lovely cookies are interested in joining us" he said, eyeing up the oven as he spoke.

"Harry's here? Is he staying?" Sarah asked, chucking a pile of flour in the bin.

"Yeeeeep" Louis replied, leaving the kitchen and heading back to their living room. Yeah, THEIR living room, Sarah's house was a frickin' mansion, they had a kids room and an adults room.

"Hmm I think I need a shower first" I said and Sarah nodded as I left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. Yeah we were being civil, but that didn't mean I wanted to spend my whole evening with him.

.

I turned off the warm water, instantly shivering as the cold bathroom air hit me. I wrung my hair out and quickly dried myself before pulling on my pyjamas and shoving my hair up into a messy bun. I pulled on my slippers and padded through to Sarah's room, hoping she would be in there. No such luck. "Fan-fucking-tastic" I groaned before heading out of her room and towards the living room.

"Hey, took your time!" Sarah motioned to the seat next to her on the sofa as I entered the room. I grabbed a fluffy blanket that was draped over a rocking chair and went and sat next to her, chucking it over both of us.

"What are we watching?" I directed the question at Sarah, trying my hardest to ignore Harry's presence in the room.

"Ten things I hate about you" Louis replied through a mouthful of cookie. I laughed quietly to myself, how fitting. I must have taken forever in the shower as the film was almost done. Kat was just about to begin her poem. I idolised that character, she was so strong and didn't take any shit from anyone.

"_I hate the way you talk to me,  
>and the way you cut your hair."<em>

I couldn't stop my mind from jumping to Harry's curls. I glanced over at him, yeah I wasn't keen on him, but his hair was amazing.

"_I hate the way you drive my car,  
>I hate it when you stare.<br>I hate your big dumb combat boots  
>and the way you read my mind.<br>I hate you so much it makes me sick,  
>it even makes me rhyme."<em>

Makes me sick, yep, sickness had crossed my mind on more than one occasion including Harry. Jenna seemed a prominent character in these occasions too...  
>"<em>I hate the way you're always right,<br>I hate it when you lie.  
>I hate it when you make me laugh,<br>even worse when you make me cry."_

And this is where the poem stopped concerning my feelings towards Harry. Believe me.  
><em>"I hate it when you're not around,<br>and the fact that you didn't call.  
>But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,<br>__not even close…  
>not even a little bit…<br>not even at all."_

"Aww" I heard Sarah coo from beside me and I rolled my eyes. She was a sucker for all things romantic. I saw her pull her phone out of her pocket and check the screen, the film had obviously thrown her thoughts to Niall.

"Falling in love with the idiot was always this girls downfall" I commented and Louis snorted with laughter.

"Alice, you really do have a heart of ice" he sprayed cookie crumbs everywhere as he spoke and I shrugged.

"Some call it a heart of ice, some call it a level head" I countered as Sarah stood up in preparation to leave the room.

"I'm beat, coming Ali?" she asked and I nodded, following her out of the room.

.

I woke up and stretched. "Ouch!" I muttered under my breath as my hand hit a wall behind me. Sarah's spare bed didn't have a wall behind it...I sat up and looked around wildly. "Again?" I exclaimed quietly to myself as I looked around the living room. I had a bad habit of sleep walking, but it had been a while. I checked the wall clock, 3:30am. Rubbing my eyes with tiredness I stumbled out of the dark room and up the stairs.

"Ouch, watch it, who's there?" I heard Harry's voice yelp as I stood on something halfway up the stairs.

"It's Alice, idiot, what are you doing?" I asked, as a light appeared in his hand. He shone his phone light at me and I shielded my eyes. "Away from my face, I like my retina's" I moaned as the bright light pierced my eyes.

"Why are you wandering around?" he asked.

"Admiring the view of the hallway in the dark" I said sarcastically.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" his tone sounded half amused half exasperated.

"Usually...nah, I sleepwalk" I admitted, expecting him to laugh.

"Oh, I thought I heard screaming from downstairs...was that you?" he asked and I felt my cheeks blush in the darkness.  
>"No, you must have been dreaming" I lied easily, "Where are you going anyway?"<p>

"Couldn't sleep, was just gonna go get some fresh air" he replied and I nodded.

"Cool...well I guess I will see you in the morning" I said brushing past him and heading to Sarah's room. This was the second middle of the night encounter I had had with Harry, not something I wanted to become a regular routine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alice, ALI WAIT!" Louis was running down the driveway as I started up my car.

"What's up Lou?" I asked, rolling down the window, stifling a yawn.

"Harry needs a lift home pleaaaase" he said and I sighed a little before nodding. Might as well have another go at this trying to be friends game. Harry gave Louis a high five and I heard him say, 'see ya later buddy' before climbing into the car next to me.

"Hey, thanks" he said, shutting the door and pulling his seatbelt on.

"Any time" I muttered before pulling out of Sarah's driveway.

"So I have a question" he began.

"Shoot".

"Why do you hate me so much?" he said bluntly and I blinked a little in surprise.

"I don't hate you" I lied and he shook his head.

"Drop the act, I know we agreed to try and get on but its clearly not working".

"Ok" I began, deciding honesty was the best policy, "It's not that I don't like you, I don't like seeing Jenna use you".

"I'm a big boy Alice, I can look after myself".

"Yeah, tell that to my brother" I said harshly.

"You have a brother?" he asked, sounding a tad surprised.

"Yeah, he lives with my dad, want to know why? Because Jenna used him. He loved her so much and she cheated on him. He couldn't face seeing her everyday after that so he moved to live with dad. Who I never see" I felt tears beginning to prickle in the back of my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. C'mon Alice, you are way over this. He didn't say anything for a minute.

"For real?" he asked warily.  
>"No I made it up!" I snapped sarcastically, seriously pissed off now. I hated dragging up these depressing memories.<p>

"Wow...I'm sorry" Harry sounded sincere but I shook my head.

"I'm over it, but I'm not watching her mess around anyone else I'm close to, therefore anyone close to her is not close to me, comprende?". There was a moments silence.

"Yeah...I'm not that close to her and after that I'm not planning on being" he said and I felt this hate I had towards Harry thaw a little.

"If that's true...than I'm gonna be honest, you seem like a decent person Styles" I glanced at him and he gave me a half smile.

"Yeah, I can see us actually getting on, you know, apart from the whole I never know if you are being serious and I'm a tad scared of you but whatever" he said and I laughed, my first proper laugh around Harry.

"I get better once you know me" I promised.

"I was kidding, you seem pretty decent as it is"

"Pretty decent? Oh what a glowing compliment, thanks Harry!" I joked and he shoved my arm playfully. As we pulled up outside my house. We got out of the car and I locked it behind me.

"Right I better go ring Jenna..." he trailed off and I nodded.

"Cool, see you around Styles" I said before turning my back on him and going inside.

.

"Aaaand who's that handsome fellow you are driving around?" my mum greeted me as I went inside the house.

"Handsome? Please! That's Harry, in my year, friends with Louis, moved in across the road" I reeled off and she nodded.

"Well looking like that it wont be long until some girl snaps him up" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's disgusting mum" I stated and she laughed.

"Honey, don't pretend you don't think he is even a little bit attractive" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Not even a little" I said coolly before heading up the stairs to my room. I logged onto facebook and quickly flicked through my notifications. My friends request from Harry was still sitting there. Smiling a little to myself I clicked 'accept'. Alice 1 – Jenna 0.

.

"Basketball..." I trailed off and Lee rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Sarah's coming!" he said and I looked up.

"Really? Wow didn't expect that!" I was sincerely shocked. Sarah was about as keen on sports as I was on vegetables. I had answered the door at 11am to find Andy, Lee and Vita standing there, sports gear on, all ready for the game.

"Yep, she's bringing her brother and a few friends...Niall and Harry I think" Vita looked at me meaningfully and I nodded. Niall, that explained it.

"Ok, just gimme a few minutes to chuck on some sports gear" I was already halfway up the stairs by the time I had finished my sentence. I quickly threw on some joggers and a black strappy top, pulled on my Yonex trainers and scraped my hair back into a ponytail. Badminton and swimming were really more my kind of sports but I was generally up for trying anything at least once.

"Ok, lets go!" I said, jumping the last three steps of my stairs and following the others to Lee's car. I sat in the back with Vita whilst Andy and Lee started discussing last nights football in the front.

"So, I get Louis coming caus' he actually gets on with us but Niall? And Harry?" I said and she nodded.

"I know, I don't get it either, I'm just worried that Harry will bring like, Jenna" she scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Oh, I doubt it..." I said without thinking and she raised her eyebrows questioningly, "she doesn't seem like the sporty type to me".

"True, last time I checked wedges weren't the preferred basketball shoes" she joked and I laughed.

"Ok, we're here!" Lee stopped the car.

"Wow, quick" I commented, getting out of the car and searching for Sarah. Suddenly something collided with my back and I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hey Sarah!" I said without even looking around and she let me go, pouting.

"How did you know it was me?" she whined and I gave her the 'you _being_ serious?' look.

"Ok, lets shoot some hoops ma peepz!" Louis shouted from over on the court and we all made our way over.

"Teams?" Lee asked and Andy shot his hand in the air.

"BAGSEY BEING TEAM CAPTAIN!" he yelled and everyone laughed.

"If it means that much to you..." Lee said sarcastically, "who else?".

"Harry?" Louis asked and Harry shrugged and went to stand beside Andy.

"Ok Andy, you pick first" Louis said.

"Lee" he said promptly.

"Shockaaah" I muttered to Sarah and Vita.

"Louis" Harry chose next.

"Double Shockaah" Sarah replied and me and Vita bother laughed.

"Hmm, Niall" Andy said and Niall wandered over to his team.

"Sexism much!" I complained and Vita and Sarah nodded.

"Yeah we ain't completely useless!" Vita exclaimed.

"Obviously haven't seen Sarah try to play football!" Louis teased and Sarah glared at him.

"Alice" Harry said and I have to admit I was startled for a second. I oh so casually wandered over like, yeah, that's cool, totally expected that.

"Vita" Andy gave in to Lee's constant whining in his ear and she ran into Lee's arms.

"Damn, stuck with Sarah" Louis sighed and Sarah smacked his arm as she came over to us.

"Ok, lets play!" I clapped my hands and snatched the ball out of Louis arms.

.

"Aaannnd that's the game!" I yelled as the ball bounced perfectly off the backboard and landed smoothly in the hoop.  
>"WOOP, go ALLIII!" Sarah cheered as I ran over and gave her a high five.<p>

"Hard luck guys!" I stuck my tongue out at the other team as I was engulfed in a major team hug.

"Rematch, next week!" Andy demanded as they came over to us.

"Yeah, I don't think you will have improved that much in a week, that was a serious ass kicking you just received Mr!" I laughed, on a high from all the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Man, this is why I loved sports!

"Ok guys, up for rendezvousing this little gathering at ours?" Sarah motioned to herself and Louis and everybody murmured and nodded their agreements.

"Sounds gooood!" Niall commented and Sarah flashed him the worlds biggest grin. Yowza, that girl was keen. I had to admit, with his hair tousled from running around and a slight flush in his cheeks, the boy didn't look too bad!

"Cool, see you there in an hour or so guys!" Louis said as everyone departed to their cars to go home and get cleaned up.


	7. Chapter 7

"You look nice, going anywhere special?" mum smiled at me as I came downstairs. I was wearing some leggings, a long stripy top and my uggs, my hair slightly wavy as I had let it dry naturally after my shower.

"Nope, just over to Sarah's" I said as I grabbed my car keys and bag, "I wont be too late", I gave mum a quick kiss on the cheek before going out to the car. I was obviously the last to arrive at Sarah's, her driveway was already filled with everyone's car's when I got there. I pulled up behind Lee's car and went to ring to doorbell.

"Welcome to the party!" Vita answered, huge grin on her face, can of strongbow in her hand.

"Lightweight!" I teased and she just giggled and headed back through the house. I followed her in to the living room where everyone was lounging about, chatting and drinking.

"Hey baybeee!" Sarah greeted me as I threw myself down next to her on the sofa.

"Heyy, luck with Niall?" I quizzed her and she shushed me and looked around to check he wasn't near.

"Not so loud! And no, not yet, but the nights still young!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I snorted.

"Nice, do that to him!" I said and she laughed before getting up and going oh-so-casually over to the drinks table where Niall was getting himself a drink. I saw Lee and Vita all cuddled up on one chair, talking quietly to each other. He stroked her cheek and she blushed a little and cuddled in closer. Aww, they were just too cute!

"Jealous?" Harry sat himself down beside me and grinned teasingly and I instantly snapped my eyes away from them.

"Oh yeah, totes..." my voice was full of sarcasm.

"So this duet of ours...we need some practice!" he said and I nodded.

"I don't think here is the place though!" I replied jokingly and he shrugged.

"Hey, why not, everyone else is occupied!". I looked around and noticed he was right. Sarah had successfully engaged Niall in conversation and Andy and Louis were battling it out on guitar hero.

"Huh...true" I said, suddenly feeling a tad deserted by my friends.

"Lets go" he said, standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up and I followed him out of the room, into the garden.

"Outside, are you freaking mad!" I exclaimed and he flashed me that trademark smile I had fell in love with the first time I saw him. I realised I had been staring at him for a split second too long and I instantly felt my face flush and looked away.

"Maybe...Oh, trampoline!" he cheered and ran over to the trampoline. I followed him, kicking off my shoes as I went. I stumbled as I clambered up onto it, causing Harry to laugh at me.

"Shut it, Styles!" I grumbled and he just grabbed my hands and made me bounce with him. I couldn't help grinning big time, I loved trampolines, the feeling of flying through the air, it was amazing. A few minutes later I lay down on my back, already tired from the exercise. Harry mirrored my movements, shoving his curls out of his eyes as he did so.

"I love the stars, they are so pretty" I said, gazing up at the clear night sky.

"Yeah" Harry agreed, his breath making a light mist in the cool night air, "Wow, that's the first normal, non-sarcastic, thoughtful thing I think I have ever heard you say!".

"It's a rare occasion, cherish it" I said and felt the trampoline move a little as he chuckled beside me. Just then I heard voices coming out the back door. I rolled onto my front at the same time as Harry did and we collided in the middle. I laughed but he put his hand over my mouth to shush me as we lay there flat so we wouldn't be seen.

"I think its Niall" he hardly whispered in my ear, removing his hand from my mouth. Resisting the temptation to lick it was that hardest thing I had done in my life.

"And Sarah..." I replied, and the next thing I knew the two figures leaned in and their heads met, whisps of Sarah's hair blowing lightly in the breeze.  
>"Aww Sarah will be so happy...and so mad if she ever finds out we are here" I muttered quietly.<p>

"Niall really likes her" Harry replied and I nodded.

"She is an amazing person" I agreed.

.

However 5 minutes later I didn't think she was so amazing.

"Jeezum, are they ever going to stop!" I grumbled quietly, "I'm frickin freezing to death here". Harry pulled me close to him and put his arm around me, obviously trying to warm me up. This was weird...but also kind of nice

"Thanks" I muttered sincerely. Luckily the love-birds chose this time to re-enter the house and I sat up and stretched.

"Aahhh, that's better!" I jumped off the trampoline and shoved my shoes back on my feet, heading back inside the house.

"Where have you been!" Vita demanded the minute I stepped in the door.

"Erm just outside with Harry" I said and I saw her face light up, "No Vita!" I said sternly. She was quite into her matchmaking and I could see where this was going.

"Aww, but he's cute, you are cute, you should be cute together!" she almost squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"N-O spells no!" I said.

"Finally learnt how to spell, about time!" Harry teased as he came in the door behind me.

"Shut up Harry!" I yelled after him as he headed to the living room.

"Boys tease girls they liiiikee" Vita sang at me and I just sighed and shook my head before going to join the others in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

-Sarah is now in a relationship with Niall-

-Niall is now in a relationship with Sarah-

"I'm not happy about this..." Louis fake grumbled as we sat around the breakfast table the next morning. As usual, me and Harry had stayed over, and for the first time I had not bumped into him in the middle of the night. Bonus!

"I'm not caring!" Sarah sang, in far too good a mood to take Louis' teasing seriously. I put my breakfast dishes in the dishwasher and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. Once I was washed and dressed I headed back to Sarah's room, but stopped as I heard Harry and Louis talking in Louis' room. I tiptoed to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"...as long as he doesn't do anything to hurt her its cool" I heard Louis say and my heart melted. He was so sweet, always looking out for his little sister. "So, you and Alice disappeared last night...get anywhere with that?". Why would Louis care about out duet?

"Nah, taking it slow man, after the whole Jenna incident I don't want to push it" Harry replied. Wow, was I really that bad? I must have looked really mad when Jenna came into the music room

"I wouldn't wait too long, I heard Andy and Lee talking again..." Louis trailed off as Harry groaned. Confused, I headed back along the corridor to Sarah's room.

.

"Look, what do you think?" she asked twirling in a gorgeous floor length pale pink dress.

"Gorgeous, but a bit extreme for a day infront of the telly maybe?".

"Duh, its for prom!" she twirled again and I mentally kicked myself for being so slow.

"Oh yeah..." I sounded so unenthusiastic Sarah paused in admiring herself and came and sat next to me on the bed.

"You are going!" she said sternly and I threw myself back to I was lying down.

"Why? I hate dancing! I have no-one to go with!" I moaned and she sighed.

"Someone's going to ask you" she said smugly and I sat up.

"What? Who?" I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously and she tapped her nose.

"You will have to wait and see!" she trilled, standing up and resuming the twirling.

"I hate you" I grumbled.

"Love you too!".

.

"MARY HE DID IT AGAIN!" I yelled through the shop and she just came through, laughing at the sight of me covered in flour, face like a troll.

"Harry, I'm going to have to start charging you for the amount of flour you have thrown over her!" Mary flicked his ear and he grinned his dimply grin.

"Sorry Mary!" he said, clearly not sorry at all and she just rolled her eyes.

"Can you not just sack him" I grumbled, blowing flour of my face as I did so. Harry came behind me and brushed it off my shoulders, but I pushed him away and just glared.

"Sack the fastest bread baker this side of California? No chance!" Mary's attempt at an American accent made me double over in laughter.

"Why thank you ma'am!" Harry copied the accent and bowed, causing Mary to laugh her hearty laugh.

"So Ali, prom next week, got your dress?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, not going" I mumbled, turning back to my pastry and beginning to roll it out.  
>"Why?" Mary asked but I saw Harry frown and shake his head out of the corner of my eye and Mary dropped the subject, "Alice, can you work the shop for a minute? I gotta teach Harry how the stock taking works here". I nodded, undeceived by her attempt at getting Harry alone for an explanation.<p>

"Oh...hi Jenna" I said as Jenna and her mum stood at the desk through in the shop.

"Alice, darling, I haven't seen you in so long, my how you've grown!" he mum gushed and I managed a small smile.

"Yeah, its been a while" I agreed. I hated how parents just assumed that all their kids were the best of friends. Ugh, friends with Jenna, what a puke provoking thought.

"Can we get 4 Danish pastries please darling?" she smiled and I grabbed some tongs. To be fair her mum was perfectly nice. Jenna must of gotten her bitchiness elsewhere. E-bay perhaps, "So, looking forward to the prom?".

"Erm, no I'm not actually going" I said quietly, putting the final pastry in the bag.

"Oh why ever not?" she exclaimed and I shrugged.

"Not my cup of tea" I smiled handing the bag over the counter and taking their money, ensuring that I didn't so much as glance at Jenna.

"Pity dear, you would look so nice in a long prom dress" she had a little pout face and Jenna's eyes widened in disgust. I waved them out of the shop before going through the back of the shop again.

"Alice, you are going to prom!" Mary exclaimed, face red with excitement.

"What?" I asked dully, I wasn't into Mary's wacky plans and I could sense one in the offing.

"Josh is coming home" her eyes twinkled and I gasped.

"What!" I felt excitement rising in the pit of my stomach as Mary put her arms out to hug me.

"Happy prom!" she sang into my hair as I squealed with excitement.

"So...who's this Josh?" Harry asked the minute we were in the car after work.

"Josh is...well not really my ex as we were never going out, he moved away before we got the chance. Mary's son" I clarified, my heart still thumping at the thought of seeing him again.

"Oh, where did her move?" Harry fiddled with his belt buckle as he spoke.

"To live with his dad, oh my god this is so exciting, I bet he comes back to school!" I tumbled the words out in my excitement. I couldn't believe I was getting to see Josh again!

.

"You look gorgeous babe!" Sarah said for the millionth time as I fiddled with my hair.

"You sure? Sure I don't look too overdressed" I worried aloud.

"I think you look like a dog, but hey that's my opinion" Harry chucked a maltesar in his mouth and smirked at me as he walked past, heading to Louis room.

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath, checking my watch.

"Ok, I gotta go, with me luck!" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice and Sarah smiled. I dashed down the stairs and out the front door. It was a 5 minute walk to Josh's house but I managed it in about two, probably due to the adrenalin pumping through my veins. I stood at the door, nervousness and excitement building up inside me as I waited for him to answer the door.

"Hey" I breathed when he answered. He looked just the same, slightly tanned skin, messy blonde hair, gorgeous lopsided smile that made my heart melt. He just looked at me with those deep blue eyes for what seemed like a millennium, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"I missed you so much" he finally said, his soft voice making my heart squeeze.

"I missed you too" I couldn't take my eyes off his as he leaned in and his lips met mine. I entwined my fingers in his hair, not letting go the whole time we entered the house, Josh shutting the door behind us with his foot as his hands stroked up and down my back, slipping under my t-shirt. My heart missed a beat. I had forgotten how much I missed him. How much I wanted him.

"Mum isn't home..." his voice was full of meaning as his lips lingered at my neck.

"I was hoping you would say that" I replied as he entwined his fingers with mine and led me up the stairs...

.

"Mary will be back soon" I murmured reluctantly. Josh stroked my back soothingly as my head lay on his bare chest, inhaling his gorgeous scent. His lips pressed softly against my head in response.

"She might fire me!" I half laughed. Josh twisted me around in his arms and brushed his lips gently against mine, once...twice...three times.

"I have to go" I whispered, knowing full well that I wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. Josh gently grabbed my calf and pulled it up so that it was around his waist. I was won over, my lips worked their from his chest up to his neck, along his jawline, his hands exploring my body all the time. When my lips finally met his he ducked away, flipping me onto my back on the bed and latching his lips onto my neck. When he was finished he looked my deep in the eyes.

"I love you so Alice. Forever and Always".

.

"So, school has sucked without me?" he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb as we walked the all too short distance from his house to Sarah's.

"Yeah, you were the only one who could handle my musical tastes" I admitted and he laughed, letting go of my hand and putting his arm around my shoulders instead.

"Well I'm back as of next week" he squeezed my shoulders and I smiled.

"Yaay..." I said sarcastically and he rolled her eyes.  
>"Still sit with Ryan and Chloe at lunches?" he asked and I bit my lip.<p>

"Erm nope, Lee, Andy, Vita, Sarah, Riley etc.." I ticked the names off on my fingers as I spoke.

"Huh, what are Ryan and Chloe up to these days?" he asked casually but I would hear the deeper wondering in his voice. What he really meant was why had I moved to a 'less popular' crew.

"Not much, hang around with Jenna a lot" I said shortly and he nodded.

"Jenna, man I had forgotten about her, still wear practically nothing to school?" he laughed but I frowned. I had forgotten just how different things had been when Josh was here.

"Pretty much...except even less than before" I wrinkled my nose in disgust and he widened his eyes.

"Wow, sounds hot!" he said and I hit his arm, "Kidding!" he laughed.

"Good, its sluttish" I replied shortly and he bit his lip.

"Wow, you really hate her now don't you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Hate is a strong word...I prefer have a strong strong STRONG dislike" I said. He nodded but he clearly wasn't convinced.

"So prom...next Saturday" my changing of the topic was totally obvious but I didn't care.

"Yeah, should be good, who's playing?" he asked and I hesitated.

"The Clockworks and...erm well me actually" I admitted.

"You?" he didn't even bother trying to hide the surprise in his voice. Gee, thanks.

"Yeah, me and another boy from school, duet, he's singing, I'm singing and guitar" I said casually but I felt him stiffen beside me. By this point we had reached Sarah's driveway.

"Oh, that's so cool! Who's the boy?" he asked casually.

"Harry, he's new, he moved here last.." I said and Josh cut me off.

"Be my girlfriend" he blurted out. My eyes widened a little in shock, "Please, Alice, be my girlfriend".

"Of course!" I felt a massive grin appear on my face as he leaned in and kissed me.

"I'll see you soon yeah? Picnic in the park, like old times" his eyes pieced mine and made me feel a little dizzy. Damn, that boy was hot.

"Yeah, bye Josh" I said before pecking him on the lips one last time and turning to go into Sarah's house, feeling his eyes follow me the whole way.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a week later and I had just returned from my amazing afternoon in the park with Josh.

"Hey, wow, your happy glow, its blinding!" Harry greeted me as I kicked my shoes off at Sarah's front door.

"Hardy har har!" I replied, too happy to get seriously annoyed with him.

"Huh, this Josh guy must be a miracle worker, you are much less sarcastic these days" Harry commented and I shrugged.

"Is that a bad thing?" I teased slipping my phone out of my pocket. One new text from Josh.

_Baby, I miss you already :) xxxx_

"Never said that! Now come on, we have to practice!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me to Louis' room.

"Where are Sarah and Louis at anyway?" I asked, picking up Louis' guitar and perching myself on the edge of his bed. Harry sat down on the sofa opposite me.

"Sarah is with Niall, Louis is shopping with Hannah" he replied and I nodded. Shocker!

"Ok lets go!" I began to play the tune we had decided on for prom on the guitar. Harry sang first:

"_We get it on most every night  
>when that moon is big and bright<br>its a supernatural delight  
>everybodys dancing in the moonlight<br>_

_everybody here is out of sight  
>they dont bark and they dont bite<br>they keep things loose they keep it tight  
>everybodys dancing in the moonlight"<em>

When he got to the chorus I joined in with the harmony.

"_dancing in the moonlight  
>everybodys feeling warm and bright<br>its such a fine and natural sight_  
><em>everybodys dancing in the moonlight<em>

_we like our fun and we never fight_  
><em>you cant dance and stay uptight<em>  
><em>its a supernatural delight<em>  
><em>everybody was dancing in the moonlight<em>

_dancing in the moonlight_  
><em>everybodys feeling warm and bright<em>  
><em>its such a fine and natural sight<em>  
><em>everybodys dancing in the moonlight"<em>

At this point I burst out laughing, unable to keep going. Harry was doing some ridiculous dance, nodding his head and clicking his fingers. The effect was ruined by him constantly having to blow his curls out of his eyes.

"I think it adds to the song!" he protested and I shook my head, still choking back laughs.

"It looks like something out of a bad ABBA video!" I giggled and he frowned.

"Hey, there is no such thing as a bad ABBA video!" he countered and I nodded.

"That's true actually, they are frickin' legends!" I agreed as he pulled Louis' laptop towards him and got an ABBA tune up on Youtube.

"Can I have this dance?" he said offering me his hand as Dancing Queen began to play. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"You being serious?" I asked and he nodded. I took his hand and he pulled me up, putting one hand on my waist and keeping the other in his hand.

"You know Styles, I think I had the wrong idea of you" I admitted as we twirled to the music.

"In what way?" he smiled his amazing smile and my heart melted a little.

"Well you know we got off on the wrong first foot and all that... I had you down as more of a heavy metal screaming kind of person" I said and he shrugged.

"I like a little bit of everything" he said and I nodded.

"Safe answer!" I teased and he twirled me around. When I was facing him again I was far too close for comfort. I couldn't help but look into his eyes, they were amazing pools of green, but blue at the same time. Our heads were leaning closer and closer together and his breathing became more ragged. I don't know what I was thinking...I wasn't thinking, our lips were mere centimeres apart...

"HEY GUYS!" Louis yelled up the house as he slammed the front door shut. Me and Harry sprang away from each other as Louis footsteps pounded up the stairs.  
>"Hey look what I got, in the sale, they were an absolute steal!" Louis waved his new TOMS infront of my face.<p>

"Cool, erm yeah, revision to do..." I muttered, leaving the room without meeting Harry's eyes, too scared of what I might see in them.

.

"I forgot how disgusting these lunches were" Josh mumbled in my ear at the dinner table. I gave him a small smile. We were back at school from out Easter holiday. I had left Sarah's last night and still hadn't talked to Harry since the incident. I thought I was going to love having Josh back at school, just like old times but it was different. He didn't seem to want to mingle with my friends, clinging to me the whole time and muttering away in my ear. I could see Sarah getting pissed at him already. "Lets go for a walk babe" he said, taking my hand and dragging me away from the table. I shot an apologetic look at Sarah before I went.

"Hey, Josh man, long time no see!" Shane greeted him with a high five and a man hug.

"Hey, hows it going man?" Josh asked and Shane shrugged his jacket on his shoulders more.

"Oh you know, same old, living to please the ladies" he wiggled his eyebrows. Oh god, was he being serious?

"Right on man!" Josh laughed and slapped him another high five. Had I really used to act like this before Josh had left and I had met Sarah? If I had, I was seriously disgusted with myself.

"Hey! Josh!" Jenna came over and threw herself on him in a massive hug. I managed to slide away from the group and back to our table. Louis, Harry and Niall were regulars at our table now, due to the whole Sarah and Niall dealio.

"So...Josh hasn't changed" Louis commented, studying my face as if looking for my reaction.

"Yep, same old Josh I've always known and loved" I replied, fiddling with my necklace as I spoke, knowing that the words I said were lies. Yeah, maybe he was the same, but I had changed.

"Hey babe, I didn't notice you had gone!" Josh sat beside me and kissed me right there infront of everyone, his beauty making my heart melt and all doubts about him disappear.

.

"Josh, welcome back!" Mr Kemp greeted him in music, very formally shaking his hand.

"It's good to be back" he replied, smiling at Mr Kemp. He was like Harry that way, had a good effect on the teachers.

"Ok well I'm afraid your old seat is occupied so you can sit down here next to Alisha" Mr Kemp motioned to a seat at the front.

"Oh...I was wondering if maybe Harry would move and I could get my old seat back?" Josh said in an innocent voice.

"No way mate" Harry said looking up briefly before turning back to organising his stuff on the table. Josh shot him daggers but just took his seat at the front. I gave Josh an apologetic look and blew him a quick kiss.

"Harry..." I began but he shook his head.

"I'm not moving so you can sit and make out with that jerk all lesson" he said calmly before I had even finished saying his name.

"He isn't a jerk" I instinctively defended him and Harry shook his head.

"I don't get it, he is like the male version of Jenna, how can you like him?" Harry said and I felt like I had been slapped.

"He is NOT like Jenna" I said a little too loudly and Vita and Lee turned around to face us.

"Really? Well they seemed pretty friendly before in the hall" he said, instantly brining the sickening image of Jenna throwing herself on Josh into my head. Ugh.

"Fuck you Harry" my voice was hard and icy cold as I turned as far away from Harry as was possible.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly a few minutes later and I refused to look at him, knowing he would be pulling the puppy dog face that made my heart melt.

"You better be" I said grumpily as Mr Kemp came and perched on the edge of our desk.

"Now guys, hows the prom song coming? And the concert one?" he smiled down at us both.

"Good" I replied hoping he would leave it at that but he didn't.

"Now I've arranged space for each of you to sing a solo at prom too, it will be good practice for your final examination performances" he said and we both nodded, "Super, right get to work then".

"Prom is in 6 days...we should probably put in some practice" Harry commented.

"I suppose" I grudgingly agreed, still irritated at him.

"You're pretty when you're mad!" I could hear the smirk on his face and I turned around and hit his arm.

"Shut it Styles!" I said but I was grinning. I couldn't help it, Harry just seemed to have that effect on me. He was such a happy fun person, it was kind of infectious.


	10. Chapter 10

Six days went far too fast. I woke up on Saturday morning and instantly grabbed my phone from my bedside table.

_Hey baby, can't wait to see you tonight. J xxx_

I smiled to myself, I woke up every morning to a text from Josh. However today I had one from Harry as well.

_Hope you are ready for out big performance! I'm gonna blow you off the stage! H xx_

I laughed before instantly stopping, a worried feeling twisting in the pit of my stomach. Was it bad that Harry's text had had more of an effect on me than Josh's? I shook off the feeling and quickly showered and got dressed into some old Joggers and a strappy top, my wet hair shoved into a messy bun.

"Alice hurry up, Anne will be waiting!" mum yelled up the stairs.

"It's fine, I'm just going over now!" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going out the front door and heading over to Harry's house. Harry answered the door before I even had a chance to knock.

"Don't look at my face, I have no make-up on!" I whined, covering my face with my arms.

"God, I didn't realise you were such a girly girl!" he teased as I shoved past him into the house.

"Alice, how are you darling?" Anne pulled me into a hug as soon as I entered the living room.

"I'm great thanks Anne, how are you?" I hugged her back.

"I'm excited, there is only so much you can do with Harry's hair! Girls are so much more fun! As much as I begged he just wouldn't let me do his make-up...So lets get going!" she led me up to the bathroom and sat me on a stool infront of the mirror. Anne was doing my hair and make-up for prom, she was amazing at that kind of thing and had practically begged to do it. It was so sweet of her, I loved Anne. Harry came in and perched on the edge of the bath.

"Eh, I don't think so mister, get out!" Anne shooed him out of the bathroom.

"What? Why not, I want to see Ali getting torchered!" he protested, grinning at me over his mum's shoulder but Anne just shook her head and shut the bathroom door on him.

"Now, lets get going, I'm thinking curls!" she plugged the curlers in.

"ALICE CANT PULL OFF CURLS LIKE ME! " Harry yelled from the other side of the door and I laughed as Anne rolled his eyes.

"MUMMY ISSUES!" I yelled back and heard Harry sigh and walk off down the hall.

"So, what lucky boy has the privilege of taking you to prom? Anyone I know?" Anne began separating my hair into sections for curling.

"Probably not, it's Josh, he just moved back here" I said and Anne shook her head.

"Nope name doesn't ring a bell. Harry is going with some girl named Jenna I think. Do you know her?" she asked and I couldn't hide my disgust, "Oh dear, that bad?".

"No, erm, I'm sure Harry will get on fine..." was all I could manage in reply. I actually felt like being sick. Jenna? Of all the girls Harry could have, which,let be honest, was ANY girl he wanted, why would he go with Jenna?

"Ok, wow honey you look gorgeous" Anne set down the curlers a hour later and span my chair around to face her.

"I had an awesome hair dresser" I replied grinning at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks sweetie, right onto your make-up, I'm thinking dark eyes to go with your dress?" Anne suggested. My dress was a floor length deep blue with diamanté scattered over the top half and the bottom half was slightly folded and wavy.

"Sounds good" I replied. Another half an hour and I was complete.

"Anne, you are a miracle worker!" I squealed, admiring myself in the mirror. How could I never get my eyes to look this good?

"Not quite! But you do look gorgeous honey!" she laughed as I jumped up and almost knocked her over with a hug. She spritzed my hair one final time with hairspray before allowing me to go home and get dressed. I bumped into Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

"There there Harry, you can have your mummy back now!" I teased and he turned to face me. He just looked at me for a minute.

"Wow...you look nice. Makes a change!" he commented and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"OI! And just nice? Wow what a compliment!" I laughed before rushing out of the house and going home to get changed. I had an hour before Josh came for me, plenty of time to finish my outfit.

.

"Hey babes, you look amazing" Josh stepped forwards and kissed me as I opened the front door. I blushed a little and stepped away quickly, my mum was standing right behind us. Awkward.  
>"Hey kids, photo before you go!" she insisted and proceeded to make us pose for countless photo's before she finally let us make out escape.<p>

"Wow, you got Mary's car!" I whistled impressed. Mary had a bright blue convertible, super sporty.

"Only the best for my baby doll" he said and I cringed a little inside. I really really hated being called 'babes' and 'baby' but I had no idea how to tell him without hurting his feelings so I just left it.

We arrived at prom bang on time to get out photos taken. The minute we stepped in the door Sarah came running over to me.  
>"Wowowowow gorgeous much?" I commented as she twirled.<p>

"I could say the same to you, you look amaaazing!" she said. Niall was right behind her, looking particularly dashing in a light grey suit...did I just say dashing?

"Hey, you guys took your time, meal is about to start, better go find our seats" Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. Luckily me and Josh were sat at the same table as Niall and Sarah. Jenna and Harry were elsewhere which was also a bonus.

"Thanks" Josh mumbled sarcastically in my ear when he reached the table.  
>"What?" I said, surprised at his sulky attitude. What had I done?<br>"Just run off with your friend the minute we get here, that's cool" his voice was heavy with sarcasm and I frowned.

"You don't own me Josh, I left you for 2 seconds, you are a big boy, I was sure you wouldn't get lost" I retorted and he just shook his head and sighed dramatically. Irritated, I turned my back on him and chatted to Niall and Sarah. Throughout the meal I tried to involve him in our conversations but he just gave one word answers or grunts so I ended up giving up trying.

"Girls and Boys, I would like you to make your way to the dance floor and give it up for our first band...THE CLOCKWORKS!" Mr Kemp spoke into the microphone in the stage and was rewarded with cheers and the scraping of chairs as people stood up, getting ready to dance.

"Going to the bathroom" Josh grumbled, shoving his phone in his pocket and I slumped back in my chair. First dance, leave me by myself, thanks Josh. It was annoying me, how things weren't like they used to be between me and Josh. We had never argued before, I had loved everything he did, everything he called me. Now he irritated me a lot and didn't seem to like my friends, which always sucks. As everyone else piled onto the dance floor Harry came over and sat next to me.

"Hey, where's Jenna?" I asked dully.

"Gone to the bathroom" Harry said and I nodded, a question burning on the tip of my tongue.

"Why Jenna? Why did you go with her? You said you 'weren't that close' to her" I blurted out, instantly regretting it as I realised I sounded like a jealous idiot. Harry shrugged.

"She asked me, I had no good reason to say no" he said and I snorted.

"Apart from the fact she is a slag, who wants to do you and is probably wearing no underwear in preparation" I said harshly and he just shrugged.

"Whatever Alice, you can't exactly speak, you are here with her male double" he countered and I frowned.

"For the last time, Josh is NOTHING like Jenna!" I said.

"Fine you're wrong but whatever, touchy subject, lets change it, ready for performing?" he asked and I nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be, what you singing solo?" I asked.

"Isn't she lovely. You?"

"Fearless, Taylor Swift" I replied and he nodded, "Ok if anyone comes looking for me I have just nipped to the bathroom, back in a second" I stood up and headed out of the hall, planning to touch up my make-up before performing, turning left into the corridor for the bathrooms. And I instantly wanted to kill myself.


	11. Chapter 11

My legs went weak and I couldn't breath. In the middle of the corridor, in plain view for anyone to see, was Jenna. And Josh. So tightly entwined that you couldn't tell who's arms were who's. They looked up when they heard my footsteps.

"Don't let me interrupt" I said coolly, trying my hardest not to let my voice shake even the tiniest bit, even though inside I felt as though my heart had been ripped out and torn into a million pieces.

"Alice, wait!" I heard Josh yell after me but I kept on walking, refusing to let myself turn around and face him. I knew what he was going to say, he would beg for me to take him back and I would melt in his eyes.

"You've changed Josh, the old Josh would never have hurt me" I called over my shoulder, holding back sobs. Harry had been right all along, he was the double of Jenna. My heart was still pounding and my head spinning when I reached the hall again, not exactly sure what I was going to do next.

"Alice, your solo is in like a minute, get up there!" Harry ran up to me, but stopped when he saw my expression, "What's up?".

"You were right. Josh is a prick" was all I said before heading behind the stage and picking my guitar up with shaking fingers. I heard Mr Kemp introducing me on stage and the cheers of all my classmates. I couldn't play. "Mr Kemp, can you piano accompany? I cant play right now" I said in a monotone and he nodded. I walked numbly up to the stage, barely registering the 'good luck's' and 'break a legs' from the teachers who were helping out backstage.

.

I stood infront of the microphone, eyes roaming the crowd infront of me. I couldn't do this, not now that my world had been torn apart. Josh was there of course, in the second row, looking slightly worried. Not worried enough to push Jenna away though, who was hanging off his arm, looking at me smugly. Something inside me snapped.

"Hey, um, I was going to be singing Fearless by Taylor Swift" I began speaking into the microphone, my fingers shaking lightly on the microphone stand, and was rewarded with a few cheers, "But due to recent circumstances I have change my mind. I'm now going to be singing Forever and Always" I said and nodded to Mr Kemp to start the music. I look directly at Josh as I began to sing.

"_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
>When I caught your eye<br>And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me<br>Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
>I don't feel welcome anymore<br>Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
>'Cause one second it was perfect<br>Now you're halfway out the door"

I didn't break eye contact with Josh this whole time, I kept my dark eyes boring into his light ones. He began to shuffle nervously as people started whispering and glancing at him. Good.

"_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
>And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all<br>And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
>Oh, oh<em>

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always"

I flinched at this point, remembering him saying those exact words to me. Forever and Always. C'mon Alice, hold it together.

"_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
>You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so" <em>I couldn't hold it back any more, the tears were streaming down my face and I could no longer bare to look at Josh. My voice was wavering, hiccoughing slightly as I sang the final verse of the song through my tears.

"_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
>Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?<br>'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always...forever and always"_

_._

I just stood there, feeling empty as the cheers erupted around me, but a quiet muttering also ran through the crowd. I felt lost, unsure what to do next, tears still streaming down my cheeks. And suddenly Harry was there next to me on stage, pulling me into him and I sobbed into his shoulder, too hurt and broken to do anything else. "You were amazing" he muttered into my ear through my hair, "You are too good for him anyway". He put his arm around my shoulder and guided me off the back of the stage.

"Ali" Sarah ran up to me and I left go of Harry, crying into her shoulder instead. I saw he glance questioningly as Harry and he mouthed one word: Josh. She nodded and stroked my hair.

"You are too good for him Ali, he belongs with that slut" she said and I nodded, desperately wanting to believe what she said was true. I sat down on an overturned box, wiping my hand across my eyes.

"You're right, Harry you were so right, I'm sorry" I said quietly as they sat down on either side of me.

"Hey, don't apologise, the only one apologising should be him" he rubbed my shoulder and Sarah nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Ah, I must look a right state" I looked at my mascara covered hands just as Niall came up to find Sarah.

"Alice, I'm sorry, you sang amazingly though" he said sincerely and I nodded. "Sarah, Louis is looking for you, something about you have his money?" Niall said and Sarah nodded, standing up.

"Ok, gimme two seconds" she said to Niall and he nodded, quickly kissing her head before running back off to the hall.

"Ali, you going to be ok?" she asked and I nodded, holding my hands up for her to pull me up.

"Yeah, just gonna go sort my make-up out in the drama dressing rooms and I'll be good" I said. Not entirely true but I didn't want to seem needy.

"Ok, I love you" she said, pecking me on the cheek before following Niall.

"Still want to sing again?" Harry asked and I bit my bottom lip, "It's fine if you don't want to, totally understand".

"No, it's fine, I'll do it, meet you back here in 5 minutes yeah?" I said, grabbing my bag and heading off to fix my make-up. No way was I backing down and showing Josh how much he had gotten to me. I was not letting that boy ruin my prom any more than he already had.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry nodded to Mr Kemp and the music began to play. I just stood there, not making eye contact with anyone in the audience as Harry began to sing.

"_It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do." Eh? This wasn't prom night song!<br>"Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>" His voice was so amazing. He smiled at me as I, still majorly confused at the sudden song change, began to sing.

"_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>." I saw Harry clicking his fingers behind his back, smirking at me and I couldn't help but keep the smile off my face, remembering his ridiculous dancing back in Louis' room.

"_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on girl.<em>" Harry was looking me straight in the eye as he sang, smiling his beautiful trademark smile and I couldn't help but look back. I had always thought he was hot...I had never until this minute realised how _beautiful_ he was. He entwined our fingers as I began to sing again.

"_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>" He twirled me under his arm and I laughed along with the rest of the school. This was the most fun I had ever had performing. He twisted to that we were facing each other rather than the audience as we finished the song together. I set my microphone on the stand and he laughed, holding his in between us so we could both sing into it.

"_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>" The hall erupted into cheers and my face broke into the biggest smile of the evening so far. I threw my arms around Harry, hugging him tight and he hugged me back before turning to bow at the audience. The next thing I knew his arms were on my shoulders, pulling me towards him and he kissed me. Right there, on the stage, infront of everyone. It felt like a decade later when we finally broke apart, a few wolf whistles erupting from the audience. He bit his bottom lip nervously but his eyes were shining. I wanted this moment to last forever.

.

"After prom party, our house, lets go people!" Louis jumped up onto the stage and the

.hall erupted with cheers as people began to file outside to taxi's and cars. I got jostled out the doors with the rest of the crowd before realising I didn't actually know how I was getting to Sarah's. Crap.

"ALICE, OVER HERE!" Niall was leaning out of his car door waving at me and sighed with relief and managed to shove my way over to his car. I jumped in the back seat next to Louis and Niall began to drive.

"Hey, where's Harry?" Louis suddenly asked and Niall shrugged.

"I dunno, I saw him getting in a taxi with Vita, Andy and Lee" he replied and Louis nodded.

"So, gonna explain what all this loving on the stage was eh?" Louis turned to me and Sarah giggled in the front seat.

"Doubtful" I smiled sweetly to him and turned my head to face out the window. I didn't know what to think, I was still going over and over the last 10 minutes in my head. Had I just kissed Harry? In front of the whole school? Harry? We were just newly friends. Was he just messing around? Just then Niall pulled up to the Tomlinson's house and we all piled out of the car to join the already started party.


	13. Chapter 13

I was messed up in the head, confused about Harry, so what did I do? Yes, I drank my weight in alcohol.

"BOOM BOOM BOOM! LET ME HEAR YOU SAY WAYOOOH!" I yelled from standing on the sofa.

"WAYOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" the dancing crowd replied as I stood head banging on the sofa. I could hardly hear myself think over the heavy thump of the musics bass. Or maybe the excessive drink. I jumped down into the crowd and grabbed the hands of the first person I saw and carried on with my wild dancing. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the raving crowd.

"Alice, how much have you had to drink?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide and I just giggled.

"How much have YOU had to drink?" I slurred back and she rolled her eyes and led me to the kitchen.

"Water, drink" she set the glass infront of me and I shrugged and downed the water.

"Happy now mummy?" I teased, winking at her and she just laughed and walked away.

"Alice!" A voice sang and I whipped my head around, making the room spin a little.

"Woah, hey Harry!" I smiled at him, then frowned. Oh yeah, I was possibly mad at him. When he smiled his dimply smile though all thoughts of anger slid away like jelly, lalala...

"Shots! Lets play!" he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the table and sat down opposite me.

"Not here! Sarah will say nooooooo" I giggled and he thought for a minute.

"C'mon!" he grabbed my hand and led me to Sarah's room. I opened the door and then quickly shut it again.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes shining. He was obviously wasted.

"Occupied...Lee and Vita" I explained giggling and he laughed and banged on the door.

"GOOD ON YA SON!" he yelled and I laughed as he grabbed my hand again and led me to Louis' room which was thankfully empty.

"Hey, the floors moving!" I exclaimed as the bass pumping from downstairs made the floor vibrate a little. I sat down on Louis' bed cross legged and pulled of my heels. Ah, that was better. Harry sat opposite me.

"Shot!" he said pouring two shot glasses, "3,2,1,go!". I tipped the clear liquid back and it instantly burned my throat.

"Aghhh!" I complained, my mouth wide open as if it would help the taste. Harry laughed and took this opportunity to pour another shot down my throat.

"Oiiii!" I complained and he laughed, taking another shot himself, scrunching his face up as he swallowed.

"Moreee!" I sang, grabbing for the bottle but it was empty.

"Oops, sorry!" Harry laughed as I pouted, "I think there's a little left".

"Where?" I asked looking around the room stupidly and when I turned back his face was literally centimetres away from mine.

"Here" he whispered and he kissed me, softly at first but he quickly deepened it, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth, as mine fought his. I ran my tongue along his lips, tasting the vodka as he leaned on top of me, pushing me down so I was lying on the bed. I wrapped my arm tight around his neck, pulling him right into me. I moved my hands down to his shirt as his lips moved to my neck. I quickly undid all the buttons and he shrugged out of his shirt, his lips leaving me. Unwilling for this to happen even momentarily my lips found his neck, tracing shapes with my tongue as he battled his way out of his shirt. His lips crashed onto mine again as he fiddled with his belt buckle and excitement exploded in my stomach. I wanted this so bad. He eased his trousers off and moved his hands to my dress zip...

.

"Urghhhh" I moaned as I opened my eyes a fraction and the searing daylight instantly made my head throb. I grabbed blindly around for my phone on my bedside table but I couldn't find it. Infact, I couldn't find my bedside table at all... I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes fully. Where was I? I sat up gingerly, my head throbbing and gasped. Louis' room...and not alone. My eyes wide in terror, I saw my dress casually strewn on the end of the bed, next to some trousers and a white shirt.

"Shit...shit,shit,shit" I muttered, as the person next to me stirred. "Harry?" I asked, my voice almost whining.

"What the...Alice?" he asked and I saw his eyes widen in shock as realisation hit him.

"Please tell me this didn't happen!" I begged but he just sat there, speechless.

"Did we...we didn't...?" he asked but the memories were flooding back to my brain. The vodka, the kissing, the undressing...

"Oh my god we did!" I gasped, pulling the duvet around me tighter. Ok, first things first. "Harry...tell me we were...safe?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Erm...I don't know" he said awkwardly and I felt my heart drop. My head was throbbing, I couldn't think straight.

"I'm never drinking again" I moaned, grabbing my dress and shuffling into it under the duvet. I shoved my hair out of my face and headed to the bedroom door.

"Alice?" Harry's voice came from the bed and I turned around.

"What, Harry?" I snapped, majorly stressed.

"I'm sorry, I would never have done that to you sober" he said and I felt confused. Was he saying he was to good for me?

"I'm sure you wouldn't have" I said, and for some reason my heart sank a little at this though, before leaving the room.

.

"Well aloha!" Louis winked cheekily at me when I entered the kitchen. Of course he would have known what happened, we were in his room.

"Hey" I said weakly and his expression changed instantly.

"Hey Alice, are you ok?" he asked looking genuinely worried and I began to nod, then stopped, shaking my head a little instead.

"No, no I'm not ok" I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks and I had to bite my lip to stop loud sobs. He took my hand and led me to the living room and shut the door.

"If you want to talk..." he patted the sofa next to him and I sat down, tears still falling, "Hey it's ok" he soothed, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm sure you would be saying that if you woke up next to Harry" I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Hells yeah I would, Harry is a great looking guy!" he winked and I had to laugh a little, wiping my tears with my sleeve. Well, Harry's hoodie sleeve actually. "Seriously though...is it that bad?".

"Yes, yes it's that bad when he admitted afterwords he would never do you sober" I said quietly and I felt Louis stiffen next to me.

"He said that?" he asked and I nodded. "What exact words?".

"He said _' I'm sorry, I would never have done that to you sober'_" I quoted, hurt stabbing me all over again.

"Alice, I'm 99% sure that was him apologising incase you feel he took advantage when you were hammered, not saying he wouldn't do you sober" Louis said quietly and I frowned. Huh, I guess that made sense too.

"Huh, maybe..." I admitted and Louis turned my head to face him.

"Why did you care so much anyway?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously and I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. To hell with it, there was no point in denying it now.

"Because I'm in love with Harry".


	14. Chapter 14

"You're...what?" Louis' mouth dropped open a little and we just stared at each other for a minute.

"Hey guys...woah am I interrupting something here?" Harry wandered into the room and I jumped up.

"I have to go" I muttered without meeting his eyes, "Louis...please just...don't say" I looked Louis in the eye and he nodded.

"Of course" he said, still looking shocked when Sarah came in the room.

"Heeyyyy, feeling rough aye Alice?" she teased and I just gave her a quick hug before heading out of the house.

"What's up with her?" I heard Sarah ask as I headed towards the front door. Oh fuck, what had I done?

"Guys just...leave it ok?" I heard Louis say as I walked past the slightly open living room window on the way to my car...before realising I didn't have a car here with me.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered under my breath, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. So confused, I just sat down, right there in the middle of the driveway and let the tears fall.

"Alice" Sarah's shocked face appeared at the front door, Louis right behind her. He had his car keys in his hand so I assume they were heading somewhere.

"Hey...I don't have a car" I said stupidly and Sarah nodded.

"Uh-huh I can see that...look Alice, I don't know what's going on but I have to go to work so please...just stay here until Louis can take you home?" she begged and I stood up, wiping my eyes.

"Is Harry still here?" I asked stupid, barely managing to whisper his name. Of course he was still here, he hadn't come out the front door. Unless he had learnt to teleport overnight, which was doubtful, but Harry was so damn perfect it wouldn't surprise me. I caught Louis eye and quickly flinched away.

"Yeah..." Sarah trailed off, looking between me and Louis, "Guy's what is going on?".

"Nothing that's fine, nothing changed, I can just pretend things didn't happen..." I muttered, realising Sarah would have no idea what I was muttering about. God, I sounded like a mad woman. My eyes pierced Louis' though to make sure he understood what I meant, which was '_Forget what I said_'. He nodded.

"Cool, see you in a few then" he said, jumping in the car to drive Sarah to work. I waved them away and took a deep breath before entering the house again.

...

"Erm Alice...do we like, need to talk?" Harry was leaning on the kitchen door frame, scratching the back of his head, looking kind of awkward. I managed a small smile and shook my head.

"No, we're fine, these drunken mistakes happen, right?" I said, taking a sip from my glass of water and wandering over to the kitchen table.

"Right, ok as long as you are ok" he looked relieved and he gave me that heart melting smile. Damn him. Just then the front door slammed and in walked Louis, casually throwing his keys down on the kitchen counter.

"Hey guys...what's happening?" he asked warily and I smiled.

"Nothing, you gonna give us a lift home now or going to make me walk?" I teased and he grinned.

"Man, I just set down my keys..." he shook his head, pretending to be annoyed and I went and picked them up.

"Here, now can we get a lift" I said, placing the keys in his hand and he sighed dramatically.

"Fine...get in the car. Honestly, I'm too damn nice for my own good..." he said and I smirked and headed for the car. Louis held my arm back and let Harry get a bit of a head start.

"You ok now?" he whispered and I nodded, making him smile, "Good, I like to see you smiling" he gave me a quick hug before we followed Harry out to the car.

...

"Thanks Lou" I said before shutting the car door. I waved after him as he drove down the street, before turning slowly to face Harry.

"Right, I guess I will see you later yeah?" I said, before quickly turning and going inside before he had a chance to say anything else.

"Hey honey, good prom?" mum asked as I came in the door.

"Yeah, it was amazing...me and Josh are kind of over though" I mumbled and she looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry honey, love hurts eh? But chin up, there are plenty more fish in the sea. Take young Harry for instance..." she hinted heavily and I rolled my eyes. Mum had taken such a ridiculous liking to Harry after she tasted his baking.

"Harry is a friend. That is all" I stated sternly and she laughed.

"Funny that, when he first moved here you didn't like him at all. 'Not even a little'" she quoted and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Yeah well people change" I muttered and I saw her smirk as I left the room. Parents were so annoying. The rest of the day passed quickly, finishing off course work that was due in before we finished school for the summer. It was so weird to think that this was it, after these next two weeks I would never be going back to school. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep I had at Sarah''s so I was in bed and asleep before nine o'clock, already dreading seeing Harry the next day.

...

"_Wanna hear something funny?" I asked, lazily rolling onto my front. I was lying on Harry's bed and he was sitting on his computer chair, doing something or other on the computer. I don't know._

"_Is it the one about the chicken crossing the road? Caus' I have already heard that" he span his chair around so he was facing me and I rolled my eyes._

"_No...although it never gets old, its a classic! I was just thinking...I really used to hate you!" I laughed and he didn't know whether to look annoyed, worried or amused._

"_Yeah...hillarious!" he rolled his eyes sarcastically and I shook my head. I got up and went over to him, sitting on his lap on the computer chair, my arms draped lazily around his neck._

"_No, I just meant it goes to show how much things can change" I pecked him on the lips but he pulled me into him, keeping my lips on his for longer than I had intended. _

I woke up gasping, my heart beating double time. My dreams were far to realistic for my own good. This being in love with Harry and him not knowing thing was going to get annoying pretty fast. I got out of bed and got ready for school, yelling 'bye' to mum before jumping in the car and heading to school. I was a little later than usual so I had the embarrassing walk of shame infront of my whole registration class to my seat at the back of the room. The walk was made worse today by the mutterings of 'Hey Harry, it's your chick' and 'Mrs Styles' as I made my way. I kept my head down and avoided eye contact with anyone, especially Harry, until I reached Sarah at the back of the room.

"It'll pass, people will have new gossip by tomorrow" she whispered reassuringly in my ear but quickly faced the front of the class again as she got death glared by Mr Jackson. As soon as the bell went I groaned, double music first and three guessed what they would have us doing. Rehearsing for the end of year concert. Duet with Harry numero two, lets go.


End file.
